


The Encounter

by geethr75



Series: The Vampire and the Hunter [3]
Category: Dracula: The Series
Genre: M/M, Post Series, Slash, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: On a brief visit to Luxembourg, Max runs into an old enemy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts).



Max wondered for the umpteenth time what he was doing there. It had been nearly twenty years since he left Luxembourg. At that time, he had never thought of coming back. He sighed deeply. He did not want to be reminded of the past. He had enjoyed his time in the sleepy little town. But he was only ten then.

When Uncle Gustav came to New York with Klaus, they had all been overjoyed. The last ties with Luxembourg had been severed when Klaus got a U S citizenship and Uncle Gustav died of a stroke not long after. Chris had outgrown his musical phase and settled down to study law. He was fairly successful. His wife and kids of course had to put up with the occasional resurfacing of his old passion. Sophie pursued her passion and became a composer. She was now married to a doctor who loved her music almost as much as he loved her. Klaus had left banking and turned to academics. He too was married now. 

Max had turned to journalism after completing school. He would have been a struggling free lancer if not for Uncle Gustav leaving him a substantial sum in his will. That enabled him to do only what he wanted to. Though uncle Gustav was no millionaire, he had been a prudent investor. And Max too was no spendthrift. 

But doing only he wanted to do had made Max much sought after. He could make himself a reputation. Media houses sponsored his trips. They also tried to get him to cover stuff he was not interested in, but he had steered clear of such.

Max had been in Europe covering a political summit. The media house that had sponsored his trip was happy with his work. But he should have gone home once the summit was over. Instead of which he had got on a plane and flew down here.

He had been planning to take a break, but he had planned to go to the cabin he had bought in the mountains. There he could relax, be away from the rest of the world, have a real break. 

But he had flown to Luxembourg.

He knew Uncle Gustav's old house was still there. The house belonged to him now. Uncle Gustav should have sold it, thought he. Perhaps then, he might not have felt tempted to come down here.

The cab stopped in front of the house. Henri, the caretaker, was waiting for him. 

"Mr. Townsend," he beamed. He was a short, spare man in his late fifties. "The house is all ready for occupation." He took the bags from the cab as Max paid the driver.

"Just leave them there," said Max. "And thank you," 

Henri nodded. "I have arranged for hiring a car. The driver from the agency shall bring it over in the morning. How long shall you be staying?"

Max shrugged. "I haven't decided. I am yet to book a return flight."

"That’s good," beamed Henri. "A house needs its owner." He hesitated. "I hope you don't mind, but I had brought you dinner since you said you will be arriving late."

"Thank you," said Max with real gratitude. "I'm all tired out and would have probably made do with the cookies I bought from the airport. You're a lifesaver!"

"I'll be on my way then," said Henri, handing over the key.

"Thanks," said Max as picking up his bags, he made his way up the steps.

As he entered the house, he had a feeling of déjà vu. The place looked almost exactly as it did the first time he walked in. Except that it looked a lot messier then, thought he with a nostalgic smile. It had looked lived in.

His eyes went to where the cross of the Magyars used to hang. The wall looked pristine. There was nothing to indicate that anything ever hung there. But it looked empty without the cross.

The cross was in the U S now. It hung in Klaus' living room. That had been the most important legacy Gustav Helsing had left for his son.

Max smiled softly as he saw the door stop on the corner. Even that looked the same. He remembered how he had mistaken it for a stake.

He picked it up. "You know," said he, addressing the door stop. "You still look a lot like a wooden stake."

"Talking to oneself is the first sign of madness, I hear," a familiar accented voice spoke from the other side of the room.

Max looked up, the stake held in position, almost in reflex. 

The room was empty. He wondered if Lucard was upto his mind tricks. Or had he imagined the voice? He shook his head. He'd been without sleep for so many hours. Probably that was telling.

He carried his bags to his old room upstairs that he had once shared with Chris. He did not want to use Uncle Gustav's bedroom.

He took a quick shower and had dinner, though he was feeling so dead tired that he hardly noticed what he was eating. He put the plates in the sink, locked the front door, checked all the windows and doors, turned off the lights and went to bed. He was asleep within moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander stretched himself. He allowed himself a slight smile of satisfaction for the deal he had clinched earlier that day. The deal that would allow Lucard Industries a foothold in a small African nation which was rich in mineral resources. The government, a corrupt one, had agreed to allow him to have access to the resources that they knew not what to do with. And the best thing was, as per the terms of the agreement, Lucard Industries had exclusivity. 

Yes, thought he. It had been a good day.

He looked outside. The sun had sunk at least an hour ago. He had to feed now. He grimaced. While he enjoyed feeding, the fear of his prey made his food rather tasteless these days. No sooner than they saw what he was that they became paralyzed with fear. He did not even have to use his vampire powers. 

He sighed. None of them even ran. There was no thrill in feeding. He could appreciate now how it must feel to be a lion in a cage, being fed at all the right times and yet, always feeling something was missing.

Alexander had never anticipated immortality could be this boring.

He laughed aloud at the thought. He had no challenges. Not in business, not in life. Most of his enemy vampires too had been exterminated. And there were no longer any vampire hunters worth the name.

There were times Alexander wished Gustav Helsing was still around. He was an antagonist worth acknowledging. Not in the same league as his great grandfather, though he did manage to irritate and had even come close to staking Alexander a few times. But Helsing was too attached to his son. Now, Klaus was a different proposition altogether. The boy was still quite young when Alexander had turned him, so there was no chance of knowing what he would have turned out like, but he had been an efficient, though uninteresting assistant. 

Helsing had managed to rescue him, though, and he had fled to the US. Alexander had briefly considered going after them, but he was involved in a rather delicate negotiation with a rival company at the time and was not in a position to leave the country. By the time the negotiations had been concluded to his satisfaction, going all the way to the U S just to pursue the Helsings did not seem worthwhile anymore.

Alexander had learned of Helsing's demise when those of his cronies still left alive had held a memorial service in town. He had felt neither regret nor relief. Helsing had been a minor irritation. 

But Alexander did wish that Helsing had trained someone properly to follow in his footsteps. A vampire hunter might have provided some entertainment. At the very least, he would have attempted to fight Alexander and when he learnt fight was useless, he would have run and Alexander might in the end have to resort to his vampire powers to paralyze his prey.

He opened the window. The night was beckoning, though there was no thrill in its call anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke up, feeling refreshed from the sleep. He planned to stay indoors that day and to go through the house. There were quite a lot of uncle Gustav's stuff which needed sorting. He might also pack up some of the stuff to take with him when he left.  
But before starting on the work, he had to get some groceries. He glanced at the watch. It was not yet seven. Time enough to go for a jog and get a spot of breakfast. By that time, the store might open.

The town hadn't changed all that much, thought he, as he jogged down the familiar streets. There were a few new buildings, most noticeably a multiplex and a shopping mall, but most of it remained just as he remembered it.

He jogged past a familiar building, resolutely not staring in the direction of Lucard's office. He had seriously toyed with the idea of becoming a vampire hunter at one time. He had also learned several martial arts throughout the years. But though he had chosen a different career for himself, he still practiced his skills. 

Being here, after so many years, made him wish that he had not given up on the old dream. His family had been against it, but had he remained adamant, they might have given in. He still had uncle Gustav's notes and books which he had studied very diligently at one time. And he had not forgotten anything important contained in them.

He sighed. All that was in the past. He had never taken that path, choosing a different one instead. He was comfortable and happy. He was not going to think of a childhood dream which meant nothing now.

He reached the house without incident. After a shower and change of clothes, he set out in the direction of the small restaurant he had seen earlier. That too was not there twenty years before.

Breakfast over, he went to the mall. He bought a few essential items and also got groceries. Shopping done, he returned to the house.

He decided he would have lunch at the restaurant too. He had work to do and no time to waste on cooking today. He would start with the study.

Stepping into the study, he half expected Uncle Gustav to rise from the chair. He touched the chair fondly and turned to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander sat back in the car. It had been a hectic week of travelling and he had got back only that day. He decided to go straight to the castle and not to stop at the office. He was not tired, but he desperately needed to feed. And none of the people who worked in his office at the time were expendable.

He could fly out from the castle without attracting too much attention, thought he. He gazed lazily to the left as was his habit while passing the Helsing residence. He sat up as he noticed with a jolt that lights were on inside the house.

"Somebody's there in the Helsing House!" He said, startled.

"The house has been occupied for a week now," his driver replied.

"A week!" Muttered Alexander. He had been away for a week and someone seemed to have moved into the Helsings' home. Had the house been sold or was it one of his old enemies? Had Klaus returned to his home and to the profession of his ancestors?

He wished now he had taken the trouble to keep track of the Helsings and their extended family. No use worrying about that now. He would take a look at whoever was in that house tonight. It was quite possible that the house had been sold.

Reaching the castle, he first dropped off his suitcases in the hallway. One of his people would unpack them. He stepped to the window, changed form and flew into the night.  
He fed on a tourist who was too drunk to even notice what was happening. His blood too tasted like the cheap liquor he had drunk. Alexander knew he should have left the man and tried for better prey, but he was impatient to get to the Helsing Residence.

There were no lights in the house. He flew up to the upstair window which he still remembered so well. It was the bedroom that Maximilian shared with his brother. He had entered the house once through that room.

Of course, it would be no longer possible for him to enter that house. Not unless he was invited in by the new occupant. But at least, he could reassure himself that it was some one who did not pose him a threat. He would check out the bed rooms one by one, starting with this one. Fortunately, all the bedrooms had windows.

He stared at the young man who was sleeping soundly on the bed that once belonged to Maximilian. He was a total stranger, and very messy too if the condition of the room was any indication. Clothes were strewn all over the other bed. 

The window was open and Alexander could have reached out and touched the man if it was possible. He was sleeping without a shirt and his neck looked inviting. After the unsatisfactory meal he had, this young man would make a delicious morsel.

He licked his lips. The pulse that beat steadily at the base of the stranger's throat seemed to have hypnotized him. Just a bite, thought he. He could already imagine the taste of the healthy, fresh blood. 

But there was no way for him to bite the man. He was too deeply asleep for his mind tricks to work. And Alexander could not enter the house. 

A strong gust of wind blew the window shut. Alexander noticed with irritation that the edge of his cape was caught. He freed it, but in his abstraction failed to notice that a piece was torn off. 

As he flew back to the castle, he wondered who the stranger was.


	5. Chapter 5

Max looked at the watch. It had been ten minutes since his arrival. He had given his name to Lucard's Secretary who told him to wait. Mr. Lucard had not yet arrived. And he generally saw no one without an appointment.

Max had nodded and told her to give his name anyway. Mr. Lucard might see him. The woman had taken a look at his casual clothes and had pursed her lips. 

Max picked up one of the journals from the table. He would not have come. But Lucard had come to the house in the night. He had been outside the window. Max was certain of it. He fingered the piece of cloth he had found inside his room. It was a piece of Lucard's cape.

When he first found it, Max had been petrified. He had rushed to the mirror and examined his neck. Thankfully, there were no tell tale bite marks. 

Common sense had asserted itself then. Lucard could not have entered the house. The piece of cape had fluttered down when he opened the window, he remembered. That meant Lucard might have been outside.

Max distinctly remembered leaving the window open when he went to bed. Had Lucard closed it? He supposed the cape might have got caught when the window was closed.

He felt his pocket. The thin piece of wood reassured him. The stake was not going to stop Lucard. Nor was the cross around his neck. Nor the holy water in his other pocket. But they would certainly stall Lucard and give him time to escape. It might not be required but it did no harm to be prepared.

He turned the pages idly and did not look up when Lucard entered and went into his office. His secretary followed him in. 

"Mr. Lucard will see you now," said she as she came out, two minutes later.

Max gave her a cheeky grin as he went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander had seen the young man sitting in the outer office, leafing through a journal. He wondered what he was doing there. But he could not stand there and gape and so he had gone into the office.

Shyla had followed him with the day's list of appointments. His morning was free today, he noticed.

"There's a young man at the outer office." Shyla's tone held disapproval. "He does not have an appointment. He said his name is Maximilian Townsend. He would like to meet you?"

"Max?" Alexander was startled. "That is Max?"

"I take it you know him," said Shyla, still disapproving.

"Yes," said Alexander. He smiled at her. "Send him inside. And please make sure I am not disturbed."

Watching her go out, Alexander wondered idly why Maximilian chose to step into the lion's den, so to speak.

He rose from behind his desk as Max was ushered in and the door closed behind him.

"Maximilian," said he smiling. "This is certainly an unexpected- ah- pleasure?"

"I think it's neither pleasurable nor unexpected." Said Max with a mocking smile as taking Lucard's hand he placed the piece of cloth inside.

"I just came to return your property and to tell you to keep off mine."

Alexander looked at the piece of cloth. "Careless of me, wasn't it?"

"Very,"

"And you came here to tell me off?"

Max chuckled. "Look," said he. "I am here at the most for another week. I came to sort out uncle Gustav's stuff. I have neither the time nor the inclination to tango with you in the meantime. So please stop stalking me."

"And if I say no?"

Max gave a resigned sigh. "I can't stop you from hanging outside my window. But if you come any closer, I certainly do intend to fight."

Alexander nodded. "How about having dinner with me?" The words slipped out before he realized. 

Max stared at the vampire in surprise. Was he crazy?

"Well," said he. "If a man who looks as good as you were to ask me out, I'd normally be excited and would say yes. But I think I'll pass that invitation."

"Scared?"

"Just being cautious."

"Cautious?" Alexander chuckled. "That doesn't sound like the Max I remember."

"The Max you remember was ten years old. I am thirty now. Sorry, your invitation only fills me with apprehension."

"You can choose the place," said Alexander. "Just to catch up on old times."

"I would love to accept if I could only trust you to keep your fangs to yourself. I don't."

"I give you my word not to bite you tonight."

"I trust your word even less than I trust you."

"Now you have wounded me."

Max laughed. "Why do you persist?"

"Because I was bored to tears and you are the most entertaining thing to have happened in quite a while."

Max chuckled. "The travails of immortality?"

Alexander shrugged. "You could say that."

"Good bye," said Max. "I shall give you a ring if I change my mind." He showed him the card which Lucard’s secretary had given him. "Your secretary tried to fob me off with a card. She seemed to think I should call and make an appointment."

"She does not know that we have-ah- history."

Max laughed. "That’s one way to put it! Good bye,"


	7. Chapter 7

Max did not change his mind as it turned out. He was strongly tempted to, but he knew from the past just how trustworthy Lucard was. He did not want to take any chances.

He also decided he would leave soon. He had already finished going through uncle Gustav's stuff. The things he wanted to take with him were already packed and ready for pick up by the carriers. 

Max would have liked to do a bit of sightseeing and maybe visit the church. He would also have liked to go to the old ruins. But he did not want to stay around and risk the vampire's attention any more.

He would book a ticket soon. He had seen the travel agency while jogging. It was open from 8 am to 7 pm. Which gave him plenty of time.

He glanced at the watch. He had enough time to have a spot of lunch, go to the church and have a quick drive to the ruins. He just had to be careful to finish everything and be back before sunset.

As he drove the rented car to the church, Max wondered idly if he should change his profession. With Lucard still out there, it seemed a criminal waste for him to pursue any profession other than vampire hunting. Uncle Gustav too might have expected it of him. After all, he left the bulk of his belongings to Max rather than to his own son.

Max shrugged off the thoughts as he parked the car and walked to the church. He had been here before, but he had never been inside the old stone building. He entered through the tall doorway. The heavy wooden doors stood open, and there were a few people inside.

Max had never been religious in spite of using the symbols of his faith to fight Vampires. Taken in that context, his lack of religious belief seemed rather anachronistic, even to him.

He stood just inside, revelling in the atmosphere, enjoying the silence and breathing in the smell of old wood and stone. He sighed deeply. He felt no stirrings of piety. But he did feel content.

He glanced at his watch. The ruins held more meaning than this church. He had memories of the place, good memories. They had thwarted Lucard once there. It was a close call, but they had done it.

He knew he should hurry if he were to make it to the ruins and back before sunset. But somehow, he felt like lingering here, too. He shook his head with a smile. Old places had such atmospheres. And he was a fool to get caught up in it. 

He walked out into the sun, and got into the car. He would go to the ruins.


	8. Chapter 8

Max munched on his sandwich as he walked among the familiar paths. The ruins seemed smaller, less imposing. But he still felt a sense of belonging.

"Yea, right," he muttered. "Belonging in a pile of rubble!! Need my head examined!"

He climbed the crumbling stairs and looked down at the town. He smiled. There was a part of him that still longed for this town. But today, that part too had been satisfied.

He climbed down, humming, feeling happy. He glanced at his watch. There was still an hour left for sunset. Time enough for him to go to the travel agency, get his tickets booked and get back home.

He got into the car and drove off to the travel agency. They were open and there were only a few people inside. Max thumbed through their brochures till his turn came.

He explained to the young man at the counter that he needed a ticket to New York. Yes, he knows there are no direct flights. No, he does not mind changing flights. 

Max sighed. The assistant seemed really stupid. Such a shame since he was good looking. But somehow, dumbness had always turned Max off.

He took his ticket and itinerary from the young man and went back to the car. There was enough time to get home before sunset.


	9. Chapter 9

Max went to bed early. He was feeling more tired that day. But he still felt happy. 

He closed the window and bolted it before going to sleep. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

He did not know what it was that woke him. But he was alert the moment he woke. He raised his head from the pillow. And then he heard the knock.

He looked at the window. Lucard was outside. He smiled at Max and knocked on the window again. Max rose and flung open the window.

"What do you want, Lucard?"

"Is that any way to greet a guest, Maximilian?"

"What do you want?"

"Invite me in and I'll tell you."

"Do I look dumb or insane?"

Lucard grinned. "Neither. You look delicious. And it does look as if it's going to rain. Please let me come inside."

Max stared into the vampire's eyes, mesmerized. He seemed unable to look away. Invite him in, something told him. What are you afraid of? You know how to protect yourself. You have defeated him before. 

He shook his head. "Stop playing mind games, Lucard."

"It's really going to rain, Maximilian."

"Go home or get drenched."

He banged the window shut and pulled the curtains closed. He stood with his back to the window. His heart was hammering. Lucard's mind trick had nearly worked tonight.

As he got back into bed, he was glad that he was leaving within the week.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was hectic for Max, with making arrangements for transporting some of the things he wanted from Uncle Gustav's home. He also had to go and see Henri and inform about his leaving at the end of the week. Henri promised to come and collect the key before Max left.

He settled down to sleep early that day too. But he was not sleepy and so he read into the night. He put down the book with a yawn when the lines started to blur and switched off the light.

When he heard the knock, Max did not get up, though he woke.

"Open the window, Maximilian!" A voice whispered.

Max buried his head under a pillow.

"Stop, your tricks, Lucard!" He muttered, not opening his eyes.

A soft laugh was the answer. A sliver of moonlight fell on him. Max felt rather than saw Lucard inside the room. Then the warm weight of the vampire was on him.

The pillow was removed from his face and Max’s eyes flew open. He found himself looking into the eyes of the vampire.

"Maximilian!" Lucard breathed as he bent down and captured Max's lips. Max felt his own mouth opening to respond and his arms crept around the other man.

"Maximilian!" There was passion in the vampire's voice as his hand roamed Max's body.  
Max opened his eyes, his breathing heavy. He was alone in the room. Was that a dream? Or one of Lucard's mind tricks?

He wiped the sweat off his face. It had seemed so real. And it had made him hard too. 

Max chuckled as he pulled the bed covers over him. He might need to be certified insane if he was getting hard imagining Lucard making love to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander chuckled to himself. It had been fun playing mind games with Max. But it still had not yielded results. Max continued to resist him.

He was enjoying the challenge. It had been quite some time since he found a prey worth chasing. And the thrill was back.  
He grinned as he thought of how Max had told him, "Go home or get drenched!" He did so appreciate a good opponent.  
He knew Max was leaving at the end of the week. But that did not bother him. He was prepared to follow him to the US if required. Unlike Klaus, Max was worth chasing.

His grin faded as he thought of Max's reaction to his dream. Alexander could feel Max's arousal and it had aroused him too. But once again, Max had recognized his attempt to trick him.

Max was strong, Alexander acknowledged. But he would fail in the end. They all did. Alexander had all the time in the world to wear him down.

Max might have resisted him successfully, but that was not going to last forever.

"Not for long, Maximilian!" He spoke aloud. "You are mine and I am going to have you, whether you want it or not!"


	12. Chapter 12

Max slid into his seat and closed his eyes. He was feeling drained. Resisting Lucard night after night had taken a lot out of him. He was strongly tempted to go to Lucard’s office to tell him to get off his back, but he decided to be cautious.

Anyway, all that was behind him now, thought he. He was glad to be going home. But in spite of the danger, Max had enjoyed his battle. And he had risen in his own estimate for having successfully resisted the vampire’s mind tricks till then. But he had no illusions. He was not strong enough to resist Lucard continuously over a period of time.

It was only 24 hours since he left Luxembourg, though it seemed longer. He had a night flight to New York from Paris. He had spend the day mostly in and around the airport.

He sighed. Lucard’s mind games were quite unfair. He was trying to take advantage of Max’s sexual orientation and the budding attraction he felt for the vampire. In human terms, it was hitting below the belt, but he doubted if the vampire saw it that way. 

The attraction bothered him more than he dared admit to himself. Apart from making himself feel certifiably insane, it made him more susceptible to fall into the vampire’s trap. But hopefully, all that was behind him now.


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander smiled to himself as he boarded the plane. He had had no trouble in getting the seat next to Maximilian. The humans at the airlines and the travel agencies were remarkably weak and unresisting when it came to his powers. It was foolish of Maximilian to have chosen a night flight. Probably, he felt safe since he was out of Luxembourg.

How foolish! As if he, Dracula was powerless outside the confines of any country! As if he was incapable of pursuing his quarry anywhere! But then, humans were quite obtuse. Even Maximilian was no exception.   
He slid into the seat next to Maximilian’s. The young man was sitting with his eyes closed. But he was not asleep. Alexander licked his lip at the sight of the pulse beating on his prey’s neck. He could not wait to sink his fangs into them. 

He held himself in check. He had time. It was a six hour flight. He wanted to enjoy his quarry’s consternation, his fear and his final surrender to the inevitable fate.

He sat back and closed his eyes. He wanted to savour this trip.


	14. Chapter 14

Max opened his eyes as the announcement for takeoff came. He put on his seat belt and gave a casual glance to the person sitting next to him and did a double take.

“Please tell me this is a nightmare!”

Lucard chuckled. “I’m afraid this is real, Maximilian!”

“I should be flattered,” Max muttered. “It’s not every day Dracula gives complete and undivided attention to the pursuit of a human. What exactly is your agenda, Lucard?”

Lucard smirked. “What could a vampire possibly want?”

“Food scarce in Luxembourg?”

“The thrill of the chase matters too.”

Max shook his head. “I’m sure.” He paused. “So what’s your plan? Are you planning to bite me here or wait till we reach?”

“When you have so conveniently chosen a night flight, shouldn’t I be taking advantage of it?”

“You will have a fight in your hands, Lucard.”

“In these close confines?”

“If it does not bother you, why should it bother me?”

“And what are you going to fight me with? I hardly think you have a stake concealed among your clothing, Maximilian. And no holy water either. At most, you might have a crucifix."

Max did not even have that, as a matter of fact. And he felt certain that the vampire knew it. His words were just bravado.

He closed his eyes and clenched his hands on the armrests as Lucard’s mouth touched his neck and his fangs grazed the vein on his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander hesitated. Max's pulse was tumultuous; his breathing fast. His eyes were closed and his teeth as well as his fists were tightly clenched.

"Max," Alexander murmured, as he lifted his head without biting. His fangs retracted. 

Max opened his eyes to stare at the vampire.

"I've changed my mind," said Alexander as he turned away from the human and closed his eyes.

Max sat still and then tried to relax. His whole body started to shake. He was sweating.

He closed his eyes and drew a few deep breaths, but his shaking did not stop. He felt the vampire turn to him again, the armrest between the seats was lifted up and Lucard's arms were around him.

Alexander did not know what prompted him to do it. The memory of a ten year old who had once saved his life obtruded into his mind as he saw the shaking Max. 

Max kept trembling, but Alexander did not release him. He spoke no word, but dropped a kiss on top of Max's head. 

Max looked up, startled, his mouth half open in surprise and Alexander bent down to capture the mouth with his own. Max shuddered but he responded. Alexander did not break the kiss till Max stopped shaking.

Max's eyes held confusion now and a faint flush tinged his cheeks.

"Go to sleep, Max," Alexander said softly.

Max nodded as without a word, he turned to the window and closed his eyes. Alexander dropped the armrest back to its place and closed his eyes.

He might take a few days off and be in New York. He was not letting Max off that easily.


	16. Chapter 16

Max sat on the top step of his cabin. He had shaken off Lucard and headed here two days ago. He needed a break. Lucard had been literally breathing down his neck. Max knew it was just the vampire's arrogance that he had been toying with Max instead of biting him.

He looked at the hills. The sun had come up a while back. Max had come here because he needed to think, and to sort out his feelings. For he had developed feelings for the vampire at some point of time. But Max knew that the way he felt changed nothing. Max might-he hated to admit it, even to himself, love the vampire-but he loved his humanity too. And he was not prepared to forego that.

And he was planning a change of career. He was stunned at how easily Lucard had trapped him in the plane. He was never getting caught like that again. Not if he can help it. 

He had been going through uncle Gustav's notes again. And he knew he had a long way to go. Lucard was just about the strongest and most powerful vampire out there. Even a life time of honing his skills might not be enough to deal with him. And he was but a novice.

He looked at the sun. Day made him feel safe, though Lucard was a difficult proposition even during day. And his treacherous heart that whispered Alexander every time his brain said Lucard made everything even more difficult. Max still could not believe he had fallen for a vampire and that too for Lucard. He had tried to convince himself it was only a sexual attraction, but out here in the lonely wilderness, he had faced the truth. 

Not that it made any difference. He was not planning on anything except a change of career. He would turn to vampire hunting. Nothing else seemed worthwhile right then.

A noise attracted his attention. His breath caught in his throat as Lucard stepped into the path that led to his cabin. The vampire was a far cry from his normal immaculate self. He looked dusty and dishevelled. Max guessed he had been forced to walk once the sun came up. 

"You chose a difficult hideout," said Alexander as he came towards him.

Lucard, his brain corrected, he's Lucard, not Alexander.

"I'm not hiding," said Max.

"You could have fooled me.”

Max knew he should go inside. Lucard couldn't follow him inside. He would be safe there. But the sun made him reckless. He stayed where he was. He did not even rise. He would not run from the vampire. Not while it was day anyway.

"I needed a break," said Max. "To make a few decisions."

Alexander sat down on the step below which Max was sitting. There was a difference about Max, he noticed, a maturity that his thirty years had not given him till now.

Alexander still did not know why he pursued Max all the way out here. Surely, no prey was worth all this trouble! But when he first realized Max had given him the slip, what he felt was neither rage nor chagrin, but a piercing sense of loss. And sitting here, Alexander suddenly feared what he was about to hear. But he had never been a coward.

"What did you decide?" He asked, striving to keep his voice steady and normal.

"I've decided to change my career, to follow uncle Gustav," Max's voice was steady, but strained.

Alexander nodded. "I see,"

Max knew he should stop. But he could not. "I have a confession to make," he said, not able to suppress the tremor of his voice.

Alexander looked at him, but Max was looking into the hills, his lips trembling.

"I'm not a priest," he said quietly.

Max's startled gaze fell on his. Then he nodded. "That's right."

"What is it?" Asked Alexander, suddenly wanting to know.

Max shook his head, "Nothing important," said he. "Just something extremely foolish." He paused. "While out here, I realized I'd fallen in love with you."

Alexander stared at Max. Max was still determinedly looking away.

"Max," said he. "You can't say something like that and not even look at me!"

"What's the point?" Asked Max, his voice tired now. "I love being what I am. My humanity is important to me. I am not prepared to lose that."

Alexander drew a deep breath, though he did not need to. It was one of the many human habits he had been unable to get rid of. "And if I am agreeable?" Asked he now, his voice shaking a bit.

Max turned to look at the vampire in disbelief, but what he saw in Alexander's eyes made him feel weak. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to be a vampire hunter, you want to be human. I don't mind that. I won't try to change that. But I want you. And I am desperate enough to accept any terms!"

Max smiled grimly. "Why? You want a human pet? A vampire hunter to amuse you?"

"I want a partner," said Alexander, his gaze and voice steady. "Human, vampire hunter, it doesn't matter. But you are the only one I ever wanted to share my life with!"

"And you think I'm going to believe you and fall into your arms!" Max shook his head. "You have another thought coming, Lucard."

Alexander rose. "It was a good try, you will admit."

Max did not look up as the vampire made his way down the path. He covered his face with his trembling hands. He was surprised to find the wetness of his cheeks.

He had desperately wanted to believe that the vampire meant it. He drew a deep breath and straightened. Next time, he would not be weak enough to want to believe. Next time, he would be prepared for every trick the vampire might try.


End file.
